1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video data and audio data can be used in the form of digital data with significant progress in the information processing technique and the communication technique. The broadcast data received with a broadcasting device or the image data photographed with the imaging device are moved to various types of information processing devices, portable devices, and the like, and managed and viewed or listened in the devices of the moved destination. In particular, the still image data and the moving image data photographed with the imaging device are often moved to and reproduced at a large-screen television receiver or a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as PC). In this case, a connection interface called USB (Universal Serial Bus) is used for the movement of data.
Some USB interfaces are based on a mass storage class interface and some are based on a still image class interface. The data transmission protocol in the still image class interface includes PTP (Picture Transfer Protocol). The PTP is literally a protocol used in transmitting the image data using the USB interface. For instance, the image data is transmitted according to the PTP between the imaging device and the PC connected with the USB interface. With regards to the transmission method of the image data, Japanese Patent No. 3622691 discloses a technique for realizing the transmission of information related to the association of the image and the category in the framework of the PTP with respect to the categorized images.